Math
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Apa pentingnya kertas coretan matematika? tentu saja itu sangat penting, setidaknya bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Kertas coretan itu memiliki tulisan mungil tentang impian masa depannya dengan Akashi. Kuroko ingin sekali bisa berkeluarga dengan kapten kesayangannya itu. "Sesuai dengan perkataanmu, kelak anak itu akan kita namai Akashi Rouya." #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**_"Belajar yang benar atau aku tidak memperbolehkanmu ikut klub basket!"_**

Kata-kata yang mirip dengan ancaman itu terus saja terulang dalam benak si _babyblue_. Kata-kata ancaman yang cukup menohok hatinya membuat dirinya lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Baik, ia tahu dirinya bodoh. Ia tahu dirinya payah sekali dalam hal yang namanya_ 'menghitung'_. Kau tahu pelajaran menghitung? ya, itulah matematika.

Padahal pelajaran matematika merupakan pelajaran yang dibenci seluruh siswa. Bukankah wajar bila ia juga tidak bisa matematika?

"Hah..." bibir mungil itu menghela nafas pasrah. Mengapa guru itu terus memaksa dirinya? memangnya dia robot?

_**"Besok kau harus remedial sendirian! Kalau sampai nilaimu tidak tuntas, saya akan mengeluarkanmu dari klub basket!"**_

Oh Tuhan, mengingat ancaman itu membuat dirinya ingin menampar guru menyebalkan itu. Mengeluarkan dirinya dari klub basket? jangan bercanda. Dirinya sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk masuk klub sakral itu.

"Kalau _**Sensei**_ mau mengeluarkanku, langkahi dulu _**mayatku**_..." bisiknya sadis dengan aura hitam yang menguar di belakangnya.

Tangan mungil itu meremas lembar kertas kuat-kuat. Iris _babyblue_ itu mengerut sebal melihat lingkaran merah dengan nilai yang cukup buruk. Ia harus bolos latihan basket hari ini, ia harus belajar untuk memperbaiki nilainya yang _**sangat**_ buruk.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti. ia kembali memikirkan hal yang terlupakan olehnya.

"Apa Akashi-_**kun**_ mau mengizinkan ku, ya?"

Benar juga, memangnya kapten itu mau mengizinkan dirinya untuk membolos hanya karena belajar matematika?

* * *

**Math**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

**Pairing: Akakuro**

**Didedikasikan untuk: #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

**Warning: OOC, typo dan sebagainya**

* * *

Latihan siang hari ini berlangsung seperti biasanya. Suara pantulan bola _oranye_ dengan decit sepatu yang beradu membuat suasana _khas_ latihan mereka terdengar. Semuanya berlatih dengan serius, tak ada satupun yang bercanda. Bahkan pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan si _blonde_ yang notabenenya adalah 'anak berisik' menjadi lebih pendiam dan serius.

Sungguh, latihan ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali bagi dirinya yang bernilai buruk di pelajaran matematika. Uh, kau tidak tahu siapa yang bernilai buruk? ini lho, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"..."

Bagaimana caranya ia meminta ijin? Bagaimana caranya meluluhkan hati besi kaptennya? bagaimana?

Pikiran itu terus-terusan terulang layaknya kaset rusak. Ayolah, siapapun pasti takut berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijurou alias _kapten_ mereka. Berani menghadapinya, berani menggali lubang kubur sendiri—itulah pepatah yang disepakati oleh seluruh murid SMP Teikou. Gila memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"A-Akashi-_**kun**_." tangan si _babyblue_ itu gemetar hanya untuk menyentuh pundak sang _kapten_.

Tanpa perlu dipanggil dua kali, ia menoleh, "Hm?"

"Aku mau minta izin.." lanjutnya datar. Padahal dalam hati, ia sudah gemetar setengah mati.

"Izin apa? kau sakit, Tetsuya?" tanya sang _kapten_—Akashi Seijurou.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tetsuya' itu menggeleng kepalanya, "Bukan.."

Iris _heterochrome_ itu mengerut bingung, "Lalu?"

"..."

Rasanya tidak enak meminta izin pada Akashi hanya karena ingin belajar matematika. Lihat saja, teman-teman mereka semuanya berlatih serius, bahkan tak ada yang protes atas latihan berat yang diberikan sang _kapten_.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi sekali lagi. Kali ini ia memperdekat jaraknya untuk bisa melihat wajah Kuroko yang menunduk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo lanjut latihan." Kuroko langsung berlari menjauh dari Akashi dan membaur dengan teman-temannya. Kini tanda tanya besar bergentayangan di benak pemuda beriris_ heterochrome_ itu.

_**'Ya sudahlah, mungkin hanya pikiranku saja.'**_ batin Akashi sambil melanjutkan latihan basket mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko_**cchi**_, kau ngapain bawa catatan matematika?"

"Ssssh!"

Pemuda manis itu langsung membungkam mulut si _blonde_ dengan tangannya. Iris babyblue itu berkilat tajam, "Jangan beritahu siapapun."

Si blonde yang bernama Kise Ryouta hanya mengangguk mengerti. Melihat anggukan itu membuat Kuroko melepaskan tangannya dan kembali fokus pada tulisan-tulisan angka dalam catatannya.

"Memangnya Kuroko_**cchi**_ mau latihan sambil belajar?" tanya Kise sekali lagi sambil berbisik.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya masih fokus pada catatan laknat itu.

"Yah, meski kau hanya membawa_ notes_ kecil dan bisa kau selipkan dalam_** wristband**_ mu, aku tak yakin kalau Akashi_**cchi**_ tidak menyadarinya ssu." Kise melirik Akashi sekilas yang kini menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam, "Lihat saja, Akashi_**cchi**_ dari tadi memperhatikan kita ssu. Aku juga tak yakin kalau ia tidak mendengar percakapan kita."

Kuroko langsung melihat Akashi saat itu juga. Benar saja, _kapten_ kesayangan mereka sudah menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam.

**TAP TAP**

Sialnya, _kapten_ mereka mulai berjalan mendekati Kise dan Kuroko. Kini keringat dingin membanjiri mereka berdua.

"K-Kuroko_**cchi**_ tolong aku ssu!" Kise berbisik seperti anjing kehilangan induknya, "Aku tak mau mati **_ssu_**!"

"A-Aku juga Kise-_**kun**_." meski air muka itu datar, suaranya seperti orang gemetaran, "Ayo kita kabur."

"Ayo!" entah Kise sedang bodoh atau apa, dirinya malah setuju tentang usulan konyol itu.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Satu..."

**TAP TAP**

"Dua..."

Langkah itu terhenti tepat di belakang mereka, "Tetsuya, Ryou—"

"Tiga!"

**DRAP DRAP**

Tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Akashi, Kuroko dan Kise sudah berlari keluar _**gym** _dengan kecepatan penuh.

"O-oi! kalian mau kemana _**nanodayo**_?!" pemuda yang bernama Midorima Shintarou itu sudah kebingungan melihat tingkah mereka.

Lain Midorima, lain pula Akashi. _Kapten_ mereka mematung dan semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku Kise dan Kuroko yang berlari tiba-tiba.

"Oi Tetsuya kau mau ke ma—" ucapan itu terhenti ketika dirinya merasa menginjak sesuatu, "_**Are**_? apa ini?"

Kertas ini ada di tempat Kuroko berdiri sebelumnya.

_**'Apa ini milik Tetsuya?'**_ batin Akashi bertanya. Alis itu bertaut bingung melihat tulisan angka yang berjejer banyak.

Iris _heterochrome_ itu meneliti tiap tulisan di _notes_ yang sedikit lecek itu. Mau tahu isinya? kira-kira seperti ini:

_**2/3^4*6+^190*5+2(550*50)+x _y 23= aku menyerah! aku menyerah!**_

_**8*8+190-60*2,345-678= hentikan ini hentikan aku menyerah!**_

_**2*2 x y ^3= aku seharusnya mengerti ini.. seharusnya...**_

_**0*0-5+2(40^35)*4456/20= musnahkan matematika musnahkaaaaaaan!**_

_**MATI KAU MATEMATIKA HAHAHAHAHA! MATI KAU MATIIIIII!**_

_**Akashi-kun... tolong aku.. hiks ~(QAQ)~**_

Kali ini Akashi benar-benar mematung melihat tulisan tulisan yang cukup _**absurd** _tertera di _notes_ lecek itu. Sepertinya diam-diam Kuroko memiliki kepribadian _**yandere**_ dalam matematika.

"Ini tulisan Tetsuya... kan?" bahkan otak jenius Akashi tidak percaya bahwa itu kertas milik si _babyblue_. Wajar saja, dirinya tidak mungkin percaya karena Kuroko terkenal sebagai anak polos, datar, dan baik. Rasanya mustahil kalau ia bisa menuliskan tulisan itu sampai membuat kertas itu lecek tak berbentuk.

_**Akashi-kun... tolong aku.. hiks ~(QAQ)~**_

Akashi sedikit tersenyum geli melihat tulisan itu. Oh, apa jangan-jangan sebelumnya Kuroko berniat meminta ijin darinya untuk belajar matematika?

Yap, tebakan mu tepat sekali Akashi Seijurou.

Matanya kembali meneliti tulisan itu. Ia mendekatkan kertas itu untuk melihat tulisan yang teramat kecil di sudut kertas. Iseng, ia membaca tulisan itu.

"..."

Akashi tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Kakinya turut berlari keluar **_gym_** untuk mengejar Kuroko dan Kise yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Akashi kau mau kemana?!" dan Midorima tak ada henti-hentinya meneriaki tiap orang yang keluar _**gym**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat dua orang remaja tengah meneguk minuman kaleng yang telah mereka beli dari mesin otomatis itu. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal karena mereka berlari cukup jauh—bahkan sampai ke halaman belakang sekolah yang letaknya berbeda dua gedung dengan _**gym**_.

"Kise-_**kun**_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil menyeka keringat yang menetes dari surai _babyblue_nya, "M-Maaf membuatmu kelelahan."

Kise meneguk minumannya sampai habis. Ia menyeka mulutnya karena sisa air minuman itu menempel, "_Daijoubu **ss****u**_! Kuroko_**cchi**_ sendiri? kau kan mungil, justru kau yang pasti kelelahan."

Pemuda bersurai _babyblue_ itu menggeleng, "Hm, tidak juga."

Angin siang yang cukup sejuk menerpa surai mereka berdua. Pemuda _blonde_ itu tampak memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang menenangkan itu. Sepertinya duduk di bawah pohon rindang dengan angin sejuk dan ditemani sekaleng minuman tidak buruk juga.

Pemuda manis itu hanya menghela nafas cemas. Bagaimana ini? kalau begini terus, dirinya benar-benar membolos latihan dengan cara yang tidak elit. Apa Akashi sedang mencarinya? apa kalau mereka kembali, mereka akan dimarahi? bagaimana kalau Kuroko di hukum tidak boleh absen latihan basket seumur hidup?

Mau jadi apa Kuroko di depan guru matematika itu? rempahan rengginang?

Selamat tinggal klub basket yang Kuroko sayangi. Selamat tinggal Akashi Seijurou yang Kuroko sukai.

Cih, bukan saatnya memikirkan cintanya dengan sang kapten. Itu hanya harapan yang mustahil tersampaikan.

Terdiam karena pikiran yang berkecamuk tak jelas membuat dirinya bosan juga. Iris babybluenya tertuju pada _**wristband**_ yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun melepas _**wristband**_nya untuk mempelajari _notes_ yang ia sembunyikan di situ—_Notes_ apalagi selain rumus laknat yang bernama matematika?

"Eh?"

Iris _babyblue_ itu sedikit membulat panik. Notes itu tidak ada di _**wristband** _sebelah kanannya. Setahunya, ia menyelipkan di situ. Ia menyembunyikan kepanikannya dengan mengecek _**wristband**_ sebelah kirinya.

"Eh? Eh? EEEH!?" kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya lagi. Notes itu... benar-benar menghilang!

Kelopak mata yang semula tertutup kembali terbuka, menampakan iris _blonde_ yang sebelumnya tengah terlelap.

"Kuroko_**cchi**_? ada apa **_ssu_**?" Kise mengucek matanya sambil menatap pemuda yang gelisah itu, "Kau kena—Kuroko_**cchi**_!"

Mengabaikan ucapan si _blonde_, kaki mungilnya berlari meninggalkan temannya sendiri di pohon rindang itu. Kini ia hanya terfokus pada notes yang menghilang. Uh, memang apa pentingnya sih _notes_ berisi rumus matematika?

Itu sangat penting—setidaknya bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Eit tunggu dulu, yang penting bukan rumus matematika nya, tetapi tulisan mungil yang berada di sudut kertas itu. Bisa gawat bila ada orang yang membacanya. Rahasia yang selama ini ia tutup rapat-rapat bisa terbongkar dengan mudahnya. Salah dirinya juga mengapa ia bisa menuliskan tulisan itu.

Pemuda manis itu tak berhenti menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia benar-benar panik jika benar kertas itu menghilang. Mending kalau kertas itu hilang tanpa ada seorang pun yang membacanya.

"Gawat..."

Kalau ada yang membaca kertas itu bagaimana? mau jadi apa dirinya di depan orang yang membaca kertas itu?

"Kau mencari ini, Tetsuya?"

**DEG**

Dirinya nyaris melompat kaget begitu suara yang amat dikenalnya menyapa indra pendengarannya. Astaga, dirinya dikejutkan akan kehadiran _kapten_ kesayangannya.

Pemuda manis itu berusaha menoleh meski ketakutan melanda pikirannya, "A-Akashi-_**kun**_?"

"Kertas ini yang kau maksud?" tanya Akashi dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

Dan iris babyblue itu membulat seketika ketika melihat _kapten_nya memegang kertas yang ia cari.

Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Akashi_-**kun**_ mengambilnya?" tanya Kuroko sopan. Harap-harap Akashi tidak membaca isi kertas itu.

Pemuda yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum tak menanggapi. Senyuman merupakan jawaban yang paling sulit dicerna oleh Kuroko.

"Akashi-**_kun_** kumohon kembalikan." tak tanggung-tanggung, Kuroko langsung berjalan mendekati Akashi. Persetan dengan _kapten_nya yang galak, ia harus menyelamatkan kertas itu.

"Eh? memangnya untuk apa Tetsuya meminta coretan ini?" tanya Akashi sok polos. Ia memain-mainkan kertas itu, "Bukankah Tetsuya benci matematika?"

_**'Aku memang benci, tapi kertas itu penting.'**_ batin Kuroko menjawab. Kedut kesal tercetak di wajahnya meski hanya tipis.

"Kembalikan Akashi-_**kun.**_" kata Kuroko datar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Sejenak ia cukup lega karena sepertinya Akashi tidak membaca tulisan mungil itu.

Seringai itu semakin melebar seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko, "Aku tak menyangka Tetsuya bisa menuliskan hal yang cukup dewasa."

**DEG**

Kali ini jantungnya berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat. Apa katanya?

"H-hal dewasa?" tanya Kuroko sedikit terpatah-patah. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak teratur. Jelas saja ia diujung tanduk.

Dirinya diam bagai patung. Jangan bilang kalau Akashi—

"Membuat anak~" lanjut pemuda _crimson_ itu dengan seringainya.

—Membaca tulisan itu?!

Sial, mau jadi apa Kuroko di depan kaptennya ini?

"A-A-A-A..." bahkan saking kagetnya, ia sampai lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara lancar, "A-Akashi-_**kun**_ tolong kembalikan."

"Ada syaratnya Tetsuya~" kali ini Akashi tersenyum menyebalkan, "Kalau kau sanggup akan tiga syarat yang kuberikan, maka kertas ini akan kukembalikan."

Sebenarnya bila Kuroko meminta kertas itu sekarang, sudah tidak berguna. Mengapa? Akashi sudah mengetahui hal itu. Untuk apa ia menjaga rahasia jika rahasia itu sendiri sudah terbongkar?

"Aku tak jadi meminta kertas itu." kini semburat merah perlahan-lahan menghiasi wajah porselennya, "A-aku ingin Akashi-_**kun** _menjaga rahasia itu."

Akashi kembali tersenyum, "Aku bisa menjaganya kalau kau mau mengikuti tiga syaratku."

"Baik, akan kuturuti syaratmu."

Pemuda _crimson_ itu semakin menyeringai—tak menyangka bila orang yang diancamnya akan sanggup mengikuti syaratnya. Argh, jelas ini tidak menguntungkan bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Dirinya tengah diancam oleh_ kapten_nya sendiri—belum lagi kaptennya itu adalah sosok yang cukup mengerikan dan ditakuti. Oke, Kuroko takut sekarang. Mungkin ia mengerti mengapa teman-temannya menatap ngeri dirinya yang akrab dengan Akashi.

"Syarat pertama, mendesahlah."

Iris _babyblue_ itu mengerjap tak percaya, "H-hah?"

Mendesah? apa maksud _kapten_nya ini?

"Mendesahlah, Tetsuya." ucapnya untuk kedua kalinya, "Cepat."

Dari sekian banyak orang yang ditemui oleh Kuroko, hanya Akashi yang merupakan orang aneh bagi dirinya. Apa maksudnya? ia disuruh mendesah? kalaupun ia harus melakukan hal itu, kepada siapa ia mendesah?

"Kepadaku." jawab Akashi tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Kuroko terkejut. Apa Akashi punya indra keenam membaca pikiran orang lain?

"Akashi_**-kun** _aku tidak bisa mendesah." ucap Kuroko datar. Toh memang benar ia tidak bisa mendesah, "Ada syarat yang lain?"

"Kalau begitu, buka bajumu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mendesah."

Ayolah siapa juga yang mau membuka baju di depan _kapten_nya ini? Ia sangat malu bila memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada Akashi dengan cuma-cuma. Itu sangat memalukan baginya. Lebih baik dirinya mendesah dalam keadaan berpakaian lengkap dibandingkan ia masuk angin karena membuka baju.

Pemuda manis itu tampak berpikir. Sebuah ide melintas dirinya karena teringat _cover_ majalah kesukaan temannya yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

tangannya ia letakan pada kaos _**v-neck**_ nya. Kaos itu sedikit ia turunkan dengan ragu, sedikit memperlihatkan dada porselennya.

"Aah.. Aah..hngggh..Ah~" desahnya sambil menatap Akashi dengan pandangan sayu. Jangan tanya mengapa Kuroko bisa mengerti kata **'mendesah'**, salahkan Aomine yang pernah mengajaknya menonton film nista.

Akashi sampai menutup hidungnya melihat aksi Kuroko yang di luar dugaan. Ia merasakan darah segar keluar dari hidungnya. Sial, melihat Kuroko membuat dirinya ingin me_**rape**_nya di tempat.

"Oke cukup." instruksi Akashi terdengar. Kuroko menghentikan aksinya yang menurutnya memalukan.

Pemuda _crimson_ itu berdehem pelan dan melanjutkan syaratnya, "Syarat kedua cukup mudah. Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan ku."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

"Jika kau dan aku memiliki anak, nama apa yang akan kau berikan padanya?"

**UHUK UHUK**

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Kuroko tersedak air liurnya sendiri, "Pertanyaanmu aneh Akashi-_**kun**_."

"Jawab saja. Oh, atau kau mau rahasiamu ter—"

"Mungkin aku akan menamainya Akashi Rouya." potong Kuroko cepat sebelum ancaman dilayangkan oleh Akashi.

Iris _heterochrome_ itu sedikit membulat, "Alasannya?"

"Dari nama belakang kita berdua. Seiju**rou** dan Tetsu**ya**." jelas pemuda itu dengan datarnya. Ayolah, ia ingin cepat menuntaskan ketiga syarat _**absrud** _Akashi.

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk mengerti. Nama itu tidak buruk juga, "Baiklah. Nih kukembalikan."

"Eh? U-uwaa..."

Kuroko langsung menangkap kertas yang dilemparkan Akashi. Ya, kertas bercoretkan matematika dan tulisan _**absurd**_ yang sebelumnya diminta Kuroko untuk dikembalikan. Iris _babyblue_ itu melihat kembali kertas laknat itu.

**SRAT SRAT SRAT**

Tulisan memalukan itu masih ada di sana. Dengan cepat, Kuroko langsung merobek kertas itu hingga menjadi serpihan kecil yang tak berbentuk. Dirasa cukup, ia membuang kertas itu bersama dengan angin yang berhembus—mengakibatkan kertas itu terbawa entah kemana. Yang jelas, kertas itu akan menghilang bersama angin.

Iris_ heterochrome_ itu melirik bingung, "Kenapa di buang?"

"Tak penting. Oh ya, kau melupakan satu hal." Mendengar itu hanya membuat pemuda_ crimson _tersenyum tipis, "Kau melupakan syaratmu yang ketiga, Akashi_**-kun.**_"

Iris _heterochrome_ itu kembali bertemu dengan iris _babyblue_ di depannya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti karena pemuda manis itu berhasil menemukan suatu keganjalan.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur aku melupakannya. Kenapa kau mengingatkan ku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tak disangka, Kuroko sangat jeli.

"Aku penasaran." jawab Kuroko datar tanpa rasa curiga apabila syarat ketiga mungkin lebih _**absurd** _dari 2 syarat sebelumnya.

Senyum itu tergantikan oleh seringai, "Hooh... kau ingin tahu?"

"Iya."

Perlahan kaki itu mendekat kepada sosok _babyblue_ di depannya. Bibir itu mendekat ke telinga si _babyblue_—seperti berbisik sesuatu.

Mendengar bisikan itu membuat dirinya merasa malu. Dengan cepat, ia menjauh dari kapten itu, "Yang benar saja Akashi_**-kun**_."

"Aku selalu benar. Hal itu akan terjadi." katanya penuh keyakinan—tipikal Akashi Seijurou sekali.

Rasanya Kuroko ingin menghilang dari hadapan Akashi karena pipinya semakin memanas. Pasti wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Oh ya Tetsuya," Akashi melirik sekilas pemuda yang masih memanas itu, "Kalau kau tidak bisa matematika, dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu."

Iris _babyblue_ itu balas melirik meski matanya sedikit berair. Ia mengerjap tak percaya, "Eh? serius?"

"Ya." gumamnya singkat.

Kuroko menghela nafas bersyukur, "Terima ka—"

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Awalnya mau bersyukur, tapi rasanya enggan. Kuroko langsung menatap datar Akashi dengan malas, "Syarat apa?"

Oh Kuroko, seharusnya kau bersyukur saja karena ada orang yang senang hati mau menolongmu untuk mendapatkan nilai baik di pelajaran matematika.

"Kalau kau salah menjawab pertanyaan, salah menghitung, salah rumus, melupakan angka desimal, tulisan tidak rapih..." Seringai itu semakin lebar—tanda adanya bahaya yang akan datang, "Aku akan menciummu sebanyak kesalahan yang kau perbuat."

"!?"

Rasanya Kuroko ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga. Oh Tuhan, lebih baik dirinya belajar sendiri dibandingkan** 'kesucian'** bibirnya akan terambil!

"A-Akashi-kun tak perlu repot-repot mengajariku. Aku bisa belajar sen—"

"Tidak bisa. Kau **harus** belajar denganku." potong Akashi tegas dengan penekanan kata **'harus'**.

"..."

Ia tidak menyangka nasib ini tertimpa olehnya. Hanya karena matematika, dirinya bisa mengalami berbagai kejadian yang seharusnya tidak ia alami.

Ingatkan Kuroko untuk me**lakban** mulutnya sendiri agar kesucian bibirnya tetap terjaga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**0*0-5+2(40^35)*4456/20= musnahkan matematika musnahkaaaaaaan!**_

_**MATI KAU MATEMATIKA HAHAHAHAHA! MATI KAU MATIIIIII!**_

_**Akashi-kun... tolong aku.. hiks ~(QAQ)~**_

_**Andaikan aku dan Akashi-kun bisa berkeluarga..Aku ingin membuat anak dengan Akashi-kun (-/-)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kita akan membuat anak sesuai yang kau tuliskan di kertas itu. Sesuai dengan perkataanmu, kelak anak itu akan kita namai Akashi Rouya."**

* * *

Orz, Rikka kembali membawa FF untuk **#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01] **Oleh Yuna-san dan Kiaara-san XD semoga FF nya bisa diterima (?)

Semakin hari, entah kenapa Rikka semakin mesum... siapapun tolong Rikka dari kemesuman ini...

Sebelumnya maaf klo banyak typo atau alurnya sulit dimengerti... buru-buru bikinnya QwQ terus judulnya mungkin ngga nyambung sama ceritanya.. entahlah ini pelampiasan saya pada pr matematika yang menggunung :"v

Terus angka-angka matematika (?) itu hanya asal-asalan aja kok~ jangan dihitung ya.. tapi kalau mau, silahkan hitung sampai kalian membotak- /plak

yosh itu aja ceramah saya~

**Review please~ Arigatooou :D**


End file.
